


Nobody left but us

by Blackrose_in_blueneighbourhood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, But It's Messed Up, M/M, Science Fiction, Seokmin is a cute little bean, Shua is soft for him, based on anime high rise invasion, but anyways ya they are just trying to survive, he's too innocent please i am crying, idk what i am doing honestly, joshua is not evil rather he's too nice, joshua kills but to survive, wakes up in a different world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose_in_blueneighbourhood/pseuds/Blackrose_in_blueneighbourhood
Summary: Joshua is a hard-working college student trying to live his life but then one day he wakes up on top of a building all alone. Slowly he figures out that he is now stuck in an alternate stimulation world created to find the strongest, most powerful humans. And to live and to go back he must survive and to survive he has to kill.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Nobody left but us

How did he become the Joshua he is today?

No, how did he let himself become the Joshua he is today?

How did he become so used to this all?

How did he let himself become so used to this fucked up world and its ways?

When?

When did he start to kill like it was ok?

When exactly did he become the killer he is?

Others would often say that he shouldn’t feel bad because he is only killing to survive. Survive this terrifying world he woke up in one day. All alone and all cold. With masked murders on loose all around, killing anyone who came into their sight.

It is true that he kills to survive, to live but when did he start to think it was normal.

When did he become so numb to death?

When did he start to almost enjoy it?

How could he let it all go this far?

And why is he only realizing all of this now?

Why was Seokmin of all people his awakening? Probably it’s because of the kindness and innocence the younger harbors or ...

Maybe it’s all just one of the tricks that the controller of this world loves to play so much.

**Author's Note:**

> welp i tried 🤷♀️🔫


End file.
